This invention relates to a process for the production of pile fabrics, particularly carpets.
Processes for this purpose have been proposed in which an elongated batt of fibrous material oriented substantially transversely of the longitudinal direction of the batt is cut into longitudinally extending strips, whereafter these are individually turned through an angle of 90.degree. about their longitudinal axes so that the small lengths of fibres formed in the cutting operation now stand on end in pile fashion in the combined structure constituted by the totality of strips when these are advanced side by side. For causing the rotation of the strips it has been proposed to use belts having a width substantially corresponding to the length of the pile fibres and to move these belts with the fibrous strips held therebetween through turning blocks having a twisted passage opening. In a further step the fibres are removed from between these belts and the strips are merged to form a continuous batt in which the pile fibres are standing on end, and in this form the fibrous material is then advanced to a station where they are joined with a backing having an adhesive surface.